guildofgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Atychia Menataph
"Do as I say. You are mine to control now~" Appearance Atychia has long black hair with bangs that cover up the horn stubs on her forehead. She has dark red skin with occassional purplish hues and distinctive markings (That match with her actual brother's) all over her body. Her eyes are baby blue in color and due to her feral tiefling traits, they are cat-like. Personality Despite her pretty face, Atychia has an ill-mannered personality. She's often careless with her words and usually ends up offending or irritating people. She feels a strong attraction to power and people with power. Normally, she is bitter and prideful when it comes to other people but toward Damechos, she gives every effort to contain and show kindness. The feeling of affection she has toward her adoptive brother exceeds just familial attachment. In fact, if given much attention, she treats Damechos much like a lover. And Damechos treats her the same way. Background Atychia was raised in an orphanage ever since she was a baby. This orphanage is where she met Damechos - another tiefling child 4 years older than her that was cast aside due to racial discrimination. They were both looking for family at the time and decided that they could find it in each other. But this steadily and uncontrollably grew into something deeper as they studied spells together and trained each other. They both felt ashamed of their tiefling race and thus they both cut and filed their horns off. Atychia went the extra mile and hid her tail by using it as a belt. The moment Damechos turned 18, he was kicked out of the orphanage and forced to contribute in the fighting force of the local town. Atychia rolled up her sleeves and started working on making herself a better wizard so she too could help Damechos and find him once she is able to escape the orphanage. Once she did, she managed to join the force but was unable to meet Damechos until the end - where they left and vowed to always look out for each other and stay with each other till the end. Relationships Damechos Menataph Damechos and Atychia met at the orphanage she grew up in. They both needed family more than anything and happily obliged with each other. The two tieflings shared a hatred for their own race and appearance and jointly cut and shaved off their horns, and hid their tails from view in attempts to look less tiefling-like. They see each other like siblings but treat each other as more. After the war that separated them, they vowed to take care of each other and stay at each others' side as much as possible; and to share spellbooks, of course. Tempest (Atticos Gathukon) Tempest is Atychia's real brother. She knows little to nothing about him as she was left at the orphanage when she was still small child who could hardly walk. She was told she was left at the doorstep; and believes that her family abandoned her for being a tiefling and thus would loathe Tempest is she ever catches wind of his existence. Power and Abilities *Atychia is a Wizard in the School of Divination. Trivia *Atychia's familiar is a black hawk. *Atychia's cloak is a Cloak of Protection from Barovia *Atychia had rejected Strahd when he offered for her to be one of his wives but she has regretted this deeply. *Strahd took a lock of her hair before letting her leave Barovia. *Atychia and Tempest share the same player. Quotes *"I'm sorry- we don't speak illiterate." *"Only fools would ever think that's a good idea." *"Brother? Brother where are you!?"